This invention relates to attenuators which are particularly adapted for the absorption of energy in the event of an impact between an errant vehicle and a second, typically stationary or slow-moving vehicle, in the hope of minimizing injury to the occupants of both vehicles, and, more specifically, to truck-mounted crash attenuators.